Spike the Dragon
|-|Spike= |-|With Wings= |-|Dog Spike= |-|Blowfish Spike= |-|Adult Spike= Summary Spike is the #1 assistant and best friend to Twilight Sparkle, and arguably the most important character outside of the Mane 6 in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. While often inadvertently neglected by his friends, Spike has proven time and time again to be loyal until the end, willing to do whatever it takes for those he cares about. He has an enormous crush on Rarity. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 10-C '''| At least '''6-B | At least 6-B with fire breath Name: Spike, Spikey-Wikey (to Rarity) Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Male Age: Around 12 or 13, 15 at most. Classification: Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Breath Attack & Fire Manipulation (Can breath fire), Can teleport letters by lighting them on fire, Natural Weaponry, Light Manipulation (His body emitted a light when he was being called by the Dragon Lord. His scales lit up when the Friendship Map had a task for him), Age Manipulation & Size Manipulation (Stealing things will allow him to accelerate his aging process rapidly and make him grow in size), Resistance to Magma Manipulation & Extreme Heat (He can freely swim in lava) and Acausality (Type 1) | Below average human attributes | Same as before plus Sound Manipulation (Can roar strong enough to cause a small vacuum) | All previous, Flight Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Shot a massive fire breath that dispersed a giant ice cloud) | Below Average level (A dog like him can be easily stomped by a human) | At least Country level (Easily defeated the Mane 6 and The Wonderbolts) | At least Country Level with Fire breath (Mangaged to harm the Roc which could survive hits from Alicorn Twilight Sparkle) Speed: Peak Human (Can keep up with the likes of the Mane 6) | At least Normal Human (A dog like him can outrun a normal guy with ease) | At least FTL '''(Can keep up with Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts, who are comparable to Princess Luna) | '''FTL (Can keep up with the Roc which can keep up with Alicorn Twilight) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Below Average | Class M, possibly''' Class G''' (Superior to Rainbow Dash) | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Below Average Class | At least Country Class | At least''' Country Class''' Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Below Average level (Could easily be defeated by a human) | At least Country level | At least Country level at full power Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, higher with fire breath. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average. Has experienced numerous challenges, puzzles, and major fights against creatures of all sizes. Weaknesses: A bit greedy and jealous, can be a bit hard on himself sometimes and has self-esteem issues | Same, except now he is far weaker than he was previously | Simple minded, if he remembers something that he did before transforming he will go back to his younger self. Key: Baby Dragon Form | Equestria Girls Dog Form | Adult Dragon Form ''' | '''Post Puberty Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Dragons Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Fire Users Category:Good Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Hasbro Category:Fish Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 10 Category:Teachers Category:Tier 8